Confess to hatrid
by anamae
Summary: Begins during conversion. However Kahleen enters into Blood Rage just a little sooner and for a slightly different reason. Kahleen/Darken Disclaimer....I OWN NOTHING : First chapter takes direct quotes. I did not write that.
1. Chapter 1

I entered the room and there she was strapped to a table with the sword of truth in my hand I offered her one long hard stare memorizing her before I turned my back. She called to him her unconscious seeker. She did not look at me, her eyes sought only him. I lay the sword down and signaled my mort sith. She struck him and he called her name. An odd sensation overtakes my body but I quell it.

"I know how this must pain you both, greatly. Seeing the one you love in such misery almost as painful as sharing an undying love that you can never consummate." I stared at the seeker. Knowing that once my eyes landed on the confessor it would be most difficult to remove them.

"And what would you know about love?" My head and eyes were now fixed on her being "Except that you will never feel it. From anyone." She hissed the words out of her mouth like daggers Hatred danced in her eyes the emotion was breathtaking. She would be a very passionate lover…perhaps later. I caught her eyes and I held them. Her feelings for me were much stronger than the love she claims to have for Richard. I lift my hand to caress her face. She turns from me. "Such a pity that you never had a potion such as this one." I swallow the white liquid eyes holding hers still. She gasps. "So that you could feel the soft touch of your lovers caress her soft passionate embrace. Being unable to express your love for each other. Such a fate is unimaginable. And when were finished your touch will no longer be a threat to anyone." She faced me again hatred licking at her eyes. A delicious scream escaping her lips as a needle is thrust into her. Once the needle was through she calmed her chin raised high. Acceptance. "You have carried the burden of your powers for so long Kahleen. I am going to lift that burden and take it upon myself."

"I wont need my powers to see through your lies" She spat at me. Such a backbone. Intriguing.

"Kahleen if you can really see the truth. You would know that all I want to do is end my peoples suffering. When I have the power of confession there will be no more war no more strife. Only harmony and true lasting peace."

"You wont succeed" The seeker interrupted me and I had no choice but to look at him.

"The people will rise up I may be dead but another seeker will rise up and destroy you." What a fool if I wanted him dead he would already have my sword through his chest.

Why kill you…." She started shaking My eyes widened in worry. She had regained my attention, "What is it gillar."

"I don't know my lord." Screams echoed from her mouth. Her body shook her eyes filled with red. Such power. Such beauty. The shacking stopped. "The Blood Rage. Run my lord." His eyes were panicked. I was not worried I am Lord Raul I run from no women. She looked at Gillar. Turned her Head Needles flew out of her body piercing him through. Perhaps I Should run…no she is still tied down. To bad that I must do this.

"Kill Her." Her hand broke free from the restraints. A rush of wind. A raise of her hand there eyes turned red then black.

"Guard the door. Release me." Curiosity lased my features. What was she doing. "Bring the seeker to me unconscious." The Mord Sith hit him with the argile until his body slumped. Now I was truly curious. What was she up to. She reached her hand out. Grasped his neck his eyes flashed open blackness swam through both their eyes. The seeker was confessed. Most wonderful. "Do not move" She moved towards me. The dirt falling from her skin red eyes on mine. She was not talking to me yet my feet were glued to the ground. I could only bring myself to utter one word.

"Why?" I soft giggle escaped her lips. Her eyes retuned true blue yet her pupils did not return to black.

"I looked into your eyes and I found truth. That is my duty. The question is Lord Raul what will you do with me now?" She fell over unconscious weak from using her powers. I caught her before she touched the ground.

"Will you come with me to the peoples palace?" I asked yet I needed no answer she would be coming with me one way or another.

"That sounds lovely. Richard do as Darken says while I am unconscious." With that her eyes shut and sleep overtook her


	2. Awakening

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. I noticed with a hint of satisfaction that her pupils were still red. "Kahleen, I see that you have awoken" I said giving her a small smile. Her head swung towards me. Her eyes widened suddenly and confusion filled her features before finally comprehension dawned on her angelic features. Such a contrast to the hatred I had previously seen lurking in her cold eyes.

"Lord Raul. Have you been waiting there this whole time for me to awaken?" She asked with satisfaction. Of course I had not been waiting the whole time I am a Lord and have many pressing maters.

"Of course I have not been waiting for you this whole time Kahleen. I simply have a way of knowing when something is about to happen and I just knew that you would open your eyes at this moment that is why I walked in mere seconds before you opened your eyes. How much do you remember? "

"Everything I remember everything and so much more." She got a spark of sadness before it was brushed from her features. "I remember what you said…and how I reacted I remember the Con Dar….It has not occurred in many generations. I never expected it to happen to me now of all times." She cast her eyes down ward.

"I seldom out of the loop however on this occurrence your words have flown over my head…and your actions….I have never heard or seen of such a thing. What my dear Kahleen is the Con Dar?" General curiosity flickered in my eyes.

"It's often called the blood rage. When someone I love is threatened its possible for a powerful confessor to enter it. As for what it is well… you saw what I did. In the Con Dar my powers are… so much more of everything. I confessed all of your people with ease with out touching them. But its not who I am a wild beast that is chained inside of me waiting to be released." She cast her eyes downward guiltily. So sad she was magnificent in the Con Dar. So Beautiful and free. So she went into Con Dar to protect Richard…and yet she confessed him…in the blood rage did she see it as protection. Such a waste of beauty on a useless small brained seeker.

"So it was for Richard then. Such a waste. You deserve so much more than him. Do you remember what you did to him my sweet soft Kahleen?" I lifted my hand and stroked her cheek reminiscent of yesterday. Her lips curved up and her eyes mocked me. Curious. She always has me curious.

"That is what I thought as well. At first but than I thought about what was said and what was done. A confessor never confesses those she loves. Unless she succumbs to her passions and takes him as a mate and that is never done. I do not love Richard. He stands for an ideal I no longer can accept. I looked into your eyes Darken. It's my power you know. I looked into your eyes and I felt, I knew that you were being truthful. How many people have died because of this fruitless quest the seeker and I have embarked on. Why are you so evil. So ruthless. What I thought I knew came from stories that I have heard about you and your leadership. What right do I have to condemn you before judging you. While you talked I looked into your eyes and I know that it was true everything that you said. I feel bad for you in a way." She stared me down looking only into my eyes. It was starting to click into place and yet if she did not love Richard than who could her love belong to? Kahleen and Richard were the only was being threatened…The two women hanging on the wall but surely not them. For a moment I felt that I must have been stupid. She transforms when someone she loves was threatened if it had been Richard that had caused her to enter such a magnificent form she would have entered much sooner. Richard, the one whose soul she stole he was not the one. He threatened the one she loved. He threatened me. How blind I was on that night…How blind I am now. A slick smile laces its way across my face. Her eyes glisten knowingly, she is aware of my comprehension.

"Ahh Dear sweet Kahleen. It is I who forced you into that magnificent state of being." I can not help but pause floored. I am honest as I say. "This pleases me. You should rest" I wave my hand and she falls into the unconscious world. I have never had anyone love me. My own father laughed at the thought of my death. This beautiful kind truth seeking confessor, it is overwhelming to know that a creature unselfishly loves you fully and truly. And it was absolutely clear that she did. The Con Dar does not lie…and neither apparently does the mother seeker. The question is how do I feel about this. I think that question answers it all… not how can I use this to better my kingdom as I use everyone else but how do I feel. Pure innocent love. I think I rather like the sound of that… of course I wont allow it to stay innocent for long. I have hungered for her body for far to long already to be denied it any longer than conceivable. Soon when she has regained her strength I will make her my queen. I leaned down ever so slowly and gently brush my lips against her tender soft inviting mouth. Gave her one more smoldering look and turned away from her bed and left with only one glance back.


End file.
